CONOCIENDO AL ABUELO
by KuranKaname001
Summary: Un dia normal con los Cullen pero que diran cuando conozcan al padre de Carlisle en una inesperada visitia


CONOCIENDO AL ABUELO

Carlisle Pov

Un dia normal como todos yo estaba en mi despacho de mi casa en Forks arreglando unos papeles cuando de repente sono el telefono y yo naturalmente conteste y una voz que nunca habia oido en mi vida dijo:

-Estoy hablando con Carlisle Cullen?

-Si, señor soy yo ¿Quien es usted?

-Un viejo amigo del que seguramente usted no se acuerda pero descuide soy de confiar y tengo los mismos ideales que usted.

dicho esto la persona al otro lado de la linea colgo el telefono y yo me quede de que onda

pero bueno decidi no darle importancia y segui con lo que estaba en ese momento antes de me interrumpiera la extraña llamada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos dias despues:

Carlisle Pov

Estabamos todos sentados en el salon haciendo diferentes cosas como: Jasper estaba leyendo un libro de La Guerra Civil emmet estaba jugando videojuegos como siempre Edward y bella estaban platicando animosamente Alice estaba leyendo un revista de modas Rosalie se estaba viendo en un espejo Renesme estaba jugando con su peluche de lobo, esme estaba tejiendo y estaba leyendo un libro de medicina cuando de repente alguien toco el timbre se me hizo super rarisimo puesto que por el olor sabia que era un vampiro y no un humano pero ese olor no lo conocia jamas lo habia olido en mi vida y lo extraño era que olia igual que yo a Tulipanes, Kiwi y aire pero este olor era lo mismo pero un poco mas añejados asi que abri yo como siempre y cuando abri la puerta pense: OH POR DIOS ES PAPA! QUE PEDO CON ESTO se veia igual que yo solo un poco mas grande si lo veias a el pensabas a de tener 35 años en cambio cuando me veian a mi todos piensan que tengo 24 y lo unico que pude articular fue:

-Papa?-dije casi en un susurro antes de quedarme en shock pero despues senti todas mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionar otra vez y papa me dedico una sonrisa calida y me dijo:

-Hola hijo cuanto tiempo sin verte pareceria que solo fue ayer cuando te mande al ataque contra esos vampiros reales que tu descubriste y no hace 675 años jaja- rio

y yo puse una sonrisa

-y dime quienes estan ahi adentro puedo pasar?

-a… si si claro pasa papa- le dije todavia un poco en shock

-Buenos pues te los presentare- le dije no si antes dedicarle un comentario mental a Edward que dice:

_Ayy por dios ojala que ya no sea tan anticuado como antes en sus tiempos ya se estaba dando el caso de las adopciones y mi padre por se religioso siempre le preguntaban que que opinaba de ese asunto y mi padre siempre dijo: no deberian de existir las adopciones porque los niños adoptados venian de una madre asesinada por estaba prohibido abandonar a tu bebe y que por ese simple hecho era pecado y peor pensaba de las parejas que viven juntas como todos nosotros OJALA QUE ESTOS 675 AÑOS LE HAYAN MODIFICADO LA FORMA DE PENSAR A UNA MAS MODERNA_

para lo cual Edward me miro con una cara que decia OJALA

-Mira padre ellos son Rosalie Cullen y Emmet Cullen los do por aca son Alice Cullen y Jasper Cullen y los de aca son Edward Cullen y Bella Cullen, esta Pequeña es Renesme Cullen- Mi padre hizo una cara de Horror Terror y Pavor y mirandome como si estuviera loco. Yo sabia a que se debia esa mirada seguramente pensaba que era un niño Inmortal asi que le dije

-Tranquilo padre Renesme no es una niña vampira ella es una Semivampira.

para lo que mi padre dijo

-Pero como es posible lo vampiros no podemos tener hijos

-Exacto padre pero nadie dijo que un vampiro no podia tener hijos con una mujer humana y este es el caso de Edward y Bella tuvieron a Renesme en su luna de miel despues de casados y por suma insistencia de Bella ya que debo decir que mi hijo Edward es o era no una anticuado respecto a ese tema.

-Wow chico eres un buen hombre-

-Gracias Señor- contesto Edward.

-Pero eso no es todo padre esque Edward es demasiado modesto a que adivinas cuantos años paso Edward en castidad?

-Cuantos hijo?-

-Bueno solo para que te des una idea ni tu mas casto fraile de ese tiempo podria super a Edward-

-Cuantos tiempo pasaste en castidad Edward?-le pregunto mi padre a mi hijo y el contesto.

-1 SIGLO CON 12 AÑOS-

**-OH POR DIOS ESE ES UN SUPER RECORD MUNDIAL HIJO NI EL MAS CASTO FRAILE PAPA OBISPO SACERDOTE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS PODRIA IGUALAR TU MARCA!**

-Muchas Gracias Señor-dijo Edward


End file.
